patrons_rebelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrons
lyrica starz (☀リリカスターズ) also known as Lyric-Chan '''By her childhood friends. Is a rebel of the empire, aura nova. She is a protagonist and antagonist Of patrons and rebels. '''Appearance Lyrica is a female of average height With a rather small build and very pale skin. She has long black hair which lays smoothly behind her. Her eyes are medium sized and her left eye is blue and right, red. At school outside of the games she plays, she wears black tank top shirt, red jacket, black skirt and black boots. Her accessories are silver hoop earrings and a black bag that she carries with her everywhere. In the game, she wears a black outfit but the seams are rimmed with gold. The neck area of her outfit is gold armor and so are the claws on her gloves. She has a cape that sits behind her that also has gold edges. She has black hair but it’s normally in a small bun. And she carries two 36 caliber pistols, a black sword, dagger, and a sniper rifle. personality ''' Lyrica is a Violent, broke—hearted, smart, sly person. Especially when she first came in As the new student. She once had a child hood friend but that was in the golden empire, when she did have a friend she was counted as a patron. Then her friend passed away and her family moved to '''aura nova. '''however, after joining a game called game, she gradually become to avoid. She ended up becoming a killer but using it as a secret. Determined to find out who murdered her friend, she goes out of her way to sneak into the empire without being noticed, and assaulting others to get answers. '''Abilities Overall abilities: ' lyrica is known as the strongest student in school and is yet always challenged. She is part of a kendo club, archery and other clubs. She’s able to do multiple things like blowing things up, analyzing others magic, breaking bones with a snap of a finger, and causing LOTS of damage. '''Leadership skills: ' her leadership skills aren’t always perfect, in fact when she‘s leading comes out as a more bossy type. But if you try to agree with her she will most likely agree and be more easy on her classmates/ ally’s. '''Enhanced strength: although she has a small build her strength is almost undeniable. She is very strong and can kill/injure you within seconds of battle. musical talent: ' she is quite skilled with singing and the drums, seeing as she played the drums sense she was little and sang sense her mother died. She plays the drum in order to kill off her anger which can partially cause the demon inside of her to come out and make her kill others. She sings memory of her mother because of her mothers be voice that always sang her to sleep. '''Backstory: ' she grew up happily with her mother (Kelly) and father (Derek) until they got into a fight. Later on in lyrica life she found out that her father had cheated on her mother and yet her mother was still in love with him. As lyric got older her father came home drunk more often and would abuse her. One day lyric was studying for a test when her father came home drunk and he tried to rape her. Lyric was possessed by a demon at the time and couldn’t control herself and killed him. When her mother came home her mother found out and cursed her to kill forever with the intentions that she would come begging for her to remove the curse. Instead her mother had sealed the demon into her daughters soul and caused more problems than there already were. Later on lyric killed her mother due to an argument and to satisfy the demon in her soul. '''is she the girlfriend type? yes she is. She is romantic, flirty, funny, and nice. Some people may say no to those qualities and some may say yes to those qualities. Some people may say no because of her dirty mindedness and sexual intentions, but some may allow that. Even if you don’t like those two things you could always ask her to let you be and she’ll agree to leaving you alone. So even if your just scared of her or shy boil up the courage to ask her out. 'quotes: ' (to her mother) “even though I’m a freak, and possessed doesn’t mean I can’t kill you” lyrica starz (to her father) “if you touch me one more time with your grimy fingers I’ll blow you into next year” lyrica starz (to her crush) “not only does heart sing for you, it shatters for you” lyrica starz (to the empire) “don’t worry it’s just called karma, you say something wrong it comes back to bite you in the butt” lyrica starz Latest activity Category:Browse